yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Woman of Yo-kai
Woman of Yo-kai takes place in an Alternate Universe where Lily Adams has possessed the Yo-kai watch after she lost her husband Aaron, her newborn son Nathan, and her memories in a car accident. And she later fights the Onimaroo leader and King Rasen with the help of her Yo-kai in Sadowside forms. It is similar to Man of Yo-kai and it's Sequel. Note: this Fanon contain graphic violence and dark manner, Do not read this if your'reunder 18. Plot The Adams Lily and Aaron where driving home with their newborn son Nathan after Lily gave birth to him. But suddenly a mysterious figure watches by which is the Onimaro leader an evil Yokai, she sends out her Onimaros to cause Aaron to lose control of his car, causing it to crash killing both Aaron and the newborn Nathan. However, Lily survives but has lost her memory. Lily later recovers at the hospital which she had given birth to Nathan, but she no longer has any memory about him or her husband. 11 years halved passed, Lily a confused woman continues to suffer her memory lost and without knowing that she had lost her newborn son that lost his chance to live and her husband Aaron. While walking in the woods, she went into a no-entry zone without paying attention and sees a Crank-A-Kai and hears a voice telling her to insert a coin. She places a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When she opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Lily for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. However, Whisper notices that Lily is confused. Lily explains to Whisper that she has short term memory loss, making Whisper feels sorry for her and he gives her a Yo-kai watch which allows her to see Summon and befriend Yo-kai as well. And Whisper promises Lily that he will take care of her due to her short term memory loss. Later strange things are happening at a crossing road in town. People are walking in front of speeding cars and the cars stop last second and do not hit the person. After Whisper hears about this, he states a Yo-kai must be Inspiriting he place. After encouraging Lily to find the culprit, the two find out the events are being caused by Jibanyan, a cat Yo-Kai who is possessing people and then punching the trucks to make them stop. Lily and Whisper ask him why he’s doing this and Jibanyan tells them that he is perfecting his skills so that he can impress Amy, his former owner. Jibanyan explains his backstory about how he was a cat with a great, gentlemanly name, but he doesn’t remember exactly what it was. He loved his life with Amy and his favorite thing to do with her was sleep. But one day, Jibanyan was crossing the street and got hit by a car. His last memory as a normal cat was that of his owner calling him a "loser" because he was hit by a truck. Thus, he practices everyday to impress her. Enraged, Lily orders Jibanyan to stop using strangers to help him practice. For that, Jibanyan tries to do it on his own, but fails. Lily offers to help Jibanyan practice and soon, they became friends. Since Lily made friends with Jibanyan, she was rewarded with Jibanyan's Medal as a sign of their new friendship. Now fulfilling the destiny (which her son Nate could not) Lily set out on an adventure with the Yo-kai Watch, and her friends Whisper and Jibanyan. a few days later, Jibanyan and Whisper tries to help Lily regain her memories but it was no use. Suddenly the Onimaro leader appears out of nowhere confronting Lily and her Yo-kai Whisper, and Jibanyan. Lily asked the Onimaro leader who she is and what she wants. But the Onimaro leader attacks Lily by using her Onimaros to attack her, But Whisper and Jibanyan manaes to stop them with their powers. But aftward,ds the Onimaro leader punches Lily and takes her watch away, then she sends her to the realm of despair casting a spell on Lily to fell into a deep ageless slumber. She destroys Lily's watch turning it into dust, This made Whisper and Jibanyan Flee. After wards, the Onimaro leader disappears. 25 years veas passed and Lily continues to sleep, but she doe's not adge. Time has lost her effects on her due to the face that the Onimaro leader had put a spell on Lily to keep her from aging. Suddenly a human/Yo-kai Hybrid named Leo with Red hair, Lion ears, tail and teeth discovers Lily in a deep sleep. He carries her and gets her out of the Realm of Despair. He then takes Lily to his place in deepest forest. There in the cabin he and his mother whom isa Rank D Restoration Attribute anthropomorphic lion Yo-kai known as Leodonna whom ha broken the spell with the help of a Rank S Magic Attribute anthropomorphic poodle Yo-kai known as Caniche. They've awoken Lily then she starts to ask questions. Leo introduce himsself, his mother, and his care takr and friend Caniche. Lily explains that she and her Yo-kai Whisper and Jibanyan were battleing an evil yo-kai and it was all she remembered, then she notices that she lost her watc making her socked. She asked where her watch was, but then Leo tells Lily that she was in a deep sleep for 25 years without aging making her shocked more. Leo calms her down and tells her that everything is ok .Months hves passed, Lily and Leo hves developed a close friendship between them. Later they start to fell in love with each other, Leo and Lily got married, and he gets Lily pregnant. Then Month's Later, Lily gives Birth to a baby human/Yo-kai hybrid boy with black lion ears, tail and teeth. Leo become proud of Lily and that they've become parents, and Leodonna becomes a grandmother. Leo names the newborn son Allen. Suddenly it starts to remind Lily about something, Leo asks Lily what was wrong, but Lily wasn't sure. 5 Years halved passed Lily and Leo watches their son Allen now 5 years old and playing on the floor with his toys. Leo kisses Lily in the forehead telling her that he loves her, but then Lily has regained her memories about her first husband Aaron and her newborn Nathan. She also remembered the car accident back then, She told everyone that she remembers everything. She starts to asked what has happened to her first husband and her newborn son Nathan, Caniche pull out a magic mirror and she sees 2 gravestones that had Nathan's And Aarons names on them. Caniche refuses to tell Lily what happened to them, but Lily begs her to know. Caniche decides to show them the way, Leo asked his mother to watch Allen while they're gone. They arrived at the Cemetery at Springdale, there they see 2 gravestones. One saying Here lies Baby Nathan, and Here Lies Aaron Adams, Lily went horrified, and she kneeled down and becomes angry and sad while crying, realizing that her newborn son and her husband Aaron had died in a car wreck years ago. This makes her upset, and tormented about the lost of her newborn son that lost his chance to liv, and her husband. Leo and Canich apologizs for Lily's lost. Leo comforts Lily and tellshere' with his family now, then Lily decides it time to go home. Few days later everything seems to be peaceful. But then The Onimaro Leader unleashes her Onimaro virus starting to affect people with malevolent intentions and is spreading indefinitely, turning them into Kaodeka Oni and causing chaos throughout the city, with the Assistance of King Rasen and Jaou Kaira. With the end near, so far Touma Tsukinami has been chosen by the new Yo-kai Watch, he later teams up with Akinori in order to stop them. Whisper seeks out help, but then he sees Lily whom has been awakeedn after 30 years and with her new family Leo, Allen, Leodonna, and Caniche. Then Lily sees her old friend Whisper and they hugged each other during their reunion, Whisper notices that Lily hasn't aged much. She explains to Whisper that she was placed in a deep sleep without aging for 20 years. Lily explains to whisper that she got her memory, and she tells him that she had lost her first newborn son Nathan and her first Husband Aaron in a car accident years ago making whisper feel bad for her. But she's doing fine now incse she has a new family. Suddenly 3 Kaodeka Oni appeared out of nowhere and starts their attack, But Whisper transforms into his Shadowside form and fights back. He then gives Lily a new Yo-kai that will allow her to unlock shadowside forms. She transforms her family into their Shadowside Forms and defeats the Kaodeka Oni. Afterward they start to look for Jibanyan. At the sewers, Jibanyan in his shadowside form battles off The Onimaros and defeats them. Jibanyan leaves the sewers after wards, Then Lily and the others found Jibanyan making him shock to see Lily. Lily explains to Jibanyan that she has her memory back, and tells her about her lsst of her firt born son and husband making him feel bad for her. But Jibanyan explains to them that the Onimaro virus has turned everyone into Kaodeka Oni, caused by the Onimaro leader that they encountered earlier making Lily enraged and she and her family must do wht ever it takes to destroy the Onimaro leader once and for all. Touma and Akinori later meet up with Lily, her Yo-kai and her family. Suddenly King Rasen, and the Onimaro Leader appears out of nowhere with Jaou Kaira betrayed and chained up. Lily and the other battle them but they did not stand a chance. King Rasen explains to Lily that it was the Onimaro Leader that killed her newborn son and her Husband Aaron. Enrage, Lily begins to charge at the Onimaro Leader, but she stopped her with her Ogs, Mogs, and Togs. She then uses her Onimaros to possess her son Allen and Leo making them do their bidding. This forces Lily to surrender, making the Yo-kai turned back into their lightside forms. Lily Surrenders her watch to King Rasen, then the Onimaro Leaders orders Leo, and Allen to destroy them. But Suddenly Lord Enma, Fudou Myouou, and Nuraihyon appears out of nowhere and attacks King Rasen and The Onimaro Leader, forcing the Onimaro Leader's Orders to destroy Lily interrupted. Lord Enma helps Lily on her feet, but by fallowing a savage battle between Fudou Myouou, Nuraihyon, King Rasen, and The Onimaro Leader, King Rasen goes up to the sky and enhances the Kaodeka Oni into bigger, more monstrous, and more powerful creatures. But fortunately more Yo-kai halved arrived in their shadowside forms to battle them. Lord Enma explains Lily, Touma, Akinori, and the other Yo-kai that he has a sword that can destroy the Onimaro Leader and King Rasen once and for all. He gives Lily the sword, but her second husband Leo, and her son Allen confronts her still under possession. Leodonna and Lily. Ho ever Lily manages to break them both free with her love. Then the Onimaro leader steps in and realizse that Lily has broken their possessions. She morpsh her hand into a sharp spear and prepares to kill Allen, but Lily pushes her son and Leo out of the way, only to be punctured by The Onimaro Leader screaming in pain. Horrified, Touma, Akinori, and the Yo-kai witness Lilly stabbed by the Onimaro Leader, as Leo shouts her name and Allen shouts out 'MAMA!' King Rasen was pleased for what the Onimaro Leader had done. Enrage, Touma uses his watch to transform the Yo-kai including Allen and his father Leo into Shadowside forms and attacks King Rasen, While Akinori battle off the Onimaro leader with the sword. King Rasen become angry, he stops them and and restrains them. The Onimaro Leader uses her Onimaros, to morph into a giant sword that will slice Allen, Leo, Touma. and Akinori into pieces. Lilly see them in terror, but she gathers enough strength and slain the Onimaro Leader before make the final blow Destroying her along with her Onimaros, changing the Kaodeka Oni back into ha uman. But Lily fell to the ground, but Lord Enma, Fudou Myouou, and Nuraihyon finisheoff King Rasen with the sword with the help of Jaou Kaira destroying him for good. Afterwards, Leo, his mother Leodonna, and his son Allen asked Lily why she did that in a sad state. Lily answers in her final words. 'I did it for both of you. I've lost my firs born son and husband, but I've gain an.. another. She will never kill another ne born child or anyone else ever again. I... I love... I Love.' Lily dies making Allen, his father Leo, and his grandmother Leodonna cry and the others kneel to her death. 12 Years halved passed. Allen Now 17 years old, his father, Grandmother, Caniche, Whisper, and Jibanyan lives out in a country. Allen and his family, and friends are still sadden of the lost sf Lily. Suddenly a beam of light rays down on them. As they head outside to see what was going on, they see Lily whom has become a Rank-SSS Light Attribute Yo-kai of the Enma tribe Known as Maria. Allen, Leo, and the others hus her. Allen says to her that it's been 12 years scene they've lost her, and he misses her so much. Maria states that she misses him and the others too, then she offers her second husband her baby son (and Allen's half brother) Nathan in a basked while covered in a golden blanket. Maria stated that she erased Nathan's grave after she revived him, and says goodbye to her new family and her friends, and promises them that she'll visit them. Allan and Leo promises that they will take care of him. Leo, his son Allen, and the Yo-kai looks at the baby boy Nathan now with a second chance to live thanks to his mother Maria. They took him inside their house so that he will be well acquainted with his new family and Whisper, Jibanyan, and Caniche. Characters Humans Lily Adams/Maria (Debut) Nathan (Revived) Aaron Adam (Deceased) Touma Akinori Human/Yo-kai Hybrids Allen (Debut) Leo (Debut) Yo-kai Whisper Jibanyan Leodonna (Debut) Caniche (Debut) Onimaro Leader * Onimaros Kaodeka Oni King Rasen Lord Enma Fudou Myouou Nuraihyon Jaou Kaira Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Woman of Yo-kai Category:Fanmade Films Category:Shadowside Films